Arakune
Arakune is a playable character featured in the Blazblue series by Arc System Works Character Overview Roy was the lover of the clinic owner-then-rookie scientist, Litchi Faye Ling and worked alongside her at Sector Seven with Kokonoe and Tager. Due to his inferiority complex over Kokonoe's superior intellect as well as her demanding attitude, Roy attempted to study the Boundary. However, upon stepping in, his body was transformed and degraded into a black blob-like creature with barely any coherence. He crafted a crude mask in a desperate attempt to retain his ability to communicate and took on the name, Arakune. Now desperately seeking the Azure Grimoire, Arakune feeds on the Kaka clan until the time arrives. Appearance In a brief flash back shown in Chrono Phantasma, Roy appeared Arakune appears in the form of a viscous collection of black goo with crimson fades. Amongst the chaotic mass is a white mask with a crude face carved into it which was crafted by Arakune to help him communicate. Despite his madness and the futility of its purpose, Arakune is never seen without the mask. Aside from the swarm of bees inside of his body, he also houses a collection of bones which he is able to mold into feasible limbs such as legs and arms to crawl on. Occasionally, one or two eyes may pop up from his body. Personality Arakune's personality is a two-sided coin, constantly switching to an insane beast and the lingering remnants of his humanity. In his humanity strides, Arakune values knowledge and does his best to persist in retaining his knowledge in magic and science and is even able to make observations in his current whereabouts. This is usually difficult to notice at first as his speech is so heavily distorted to the point where the listener can only guess and put together the pieces of what he says (an option however is available to toggle on his text to normal). He has regained some portions of his sanity, which is likely due to Litchi's constant attempts to return him back to normal. However, this is all destroyed whenever the Azure Grimoire is either mentioned or in near vicinity, degrading back in to a mindless, hungry fit with a destructive streak Special Abilities Arakune possesses the basic slime abilities of liquefying, shapeshifting and mass shifting. Stepping into the Boundary has transformed Arakune into a black, amorphous creature. Added with his erratic nature makes him a difficult opponent to overcome. He is able to dive into the ground as a puddle and sink into the ground to avoid attacks and render himself invisible to enemy detection until he is struck. His gooey body encompasses a hoard of poisonous insects that swarm around his opponents. His body also contains a bundle of bones which he can shapeshift for a variety of melee attacks or shape into a cannon that can fire a concentrated beam of dark energy. As a Blazblue character, Arakune possesses a unique "Drive" ability known as Crimson. By striking his opponent, he builds up a Curse that gradually increases over time. When filled completely, various vermin-like creatures fly to his aid by attacking his opponent from all directions. Synopsis Trivia *Arakune is viewed as Eddie's Blazblue counterpart due to their similar position as the shapeshifting creature as well as having similar backgrounds for how they got their powers: Zato sacrificing his eyesight (and later losing his life) to animate his shadow and Arakune being transformed while he studied the Boundary. *Arakune also shares many similarities with the character 'No-Face' from the anime movie 'Spirited Away', as both are black blob-like creatures that wear masks. Arakune absorbs life force, while No-Face absorbs emotions. *A village of cat-like creatures known as the Kaka clan have gotten into the habit of referring to Arakune as "Black Squiggly." Category:Characters Category: Video game characters